Destiny of brothers
by CrimsonFoxy
Summary: naruhina naruto hinata paired also another pairings.New teams paired but for what?will naruto and sasuke find peace?or another war will be happen?Lots of action and romance will be m rated for lang. and future chap. prob will do harem for naruto
1. Chapter 1

**Destiny Of Brothers**

**Note**:situations will be changed but i ll try to make the personalities of the characters are same as far as i can ll take a long to publish chpaters becausei have a little problem iwth story that sometimes story deletes some word that i cannot until i solve problem it ll progress slowly.

I don't own any characters here.

**Chapter 1:Destiny of Hero Starts!**

It was a little bit cloudy day.11 of the 12 genins were at the office of Godaime Hokage-Tsunade no Namekuzi Sannin- who was really angry that even Naruto was quiet for not making Hokage. Sakura was crying very quietly that you have to look. Ino doesn't show any emotion because she don't know what to she be angry or sad?But she was sure of something that she understood that day and that was she didn't feel same as Sakura for Sasuke . Next to Ino was Tenten she was playing with her kunai for killing time while listening Hokage. Neji and Lee…They were very quiet that you have to look more carefully but the only thing that shows they were there is their chakra for being angry.(not lee ofc.)Shikamaru was standing with Ino and Choji while muttering"Mendoukuse".As for Choji...You can guess he was eating to being relax. Kiba leaned at wall and he was growling and saying someting to Akamaru's ear. Then our blond hyperactive short-tempered genin...Naruto...He's trying to restrain himself for not making Tsunade angry but it's nature and he couldn't hold his temper and started to shout:

"What are we waiting for have to find Sasuke-teme and return him to home!"shouted Naruto.

"If u just shut up your fucking mouth you'll understand why are you waiting at here"answered Hokage.

Then they heard the cough of Iruka and they all turned their attention to started to give a little speech:

"I ll not make this speech long but for making you understanding the situation i have to make this explanation and let me speak until i finish. There are 4 teams as you know that we split into them as tracking team-interrogation team-hybrid assault team and pure assault according to your abilities and your team were sending spesific missions according to your teams abilities and this pairing gives us advantage on ordering and teamworking so your chance for being at success at a mision increases dramatically but in the current situation we are in we have to rearrange the teams so we have equal power for searching so we can find new teams will be:team 7:Naruto-Sakura-Hinata will be 8 will be Neji-Tenten-Sai 9:Kiba-Ino-Choji and lastly team 10:Lee-Shikamaru-Shino and Naruto i don't accept your questions and prepare your missions and you have to be at gate in 20 min"

"Now everything is done ...Genins of Konoha!I am so proud that our village has ninjas like you and now show them the snake ninjas who is the real ninja and don't return without bringing Sasuke ...Now scatter!"shouted Hokage.

Everyone shouted as unison"HAI!"

Even the chaos that the situation brings Hinata was being careful about who were their teammates at that time because of hoping that maybe Naruto will be on her team so she could prove him that she is strong and maybe this time she can confess her fellings to her and when she heard their names read together she was blushed and she stared into nothingness but at inside she was jumping and shouting that she ll be on same team with Naruto was noticed this blush and go near to her.

"Hinata why are u blushing?Are you have some kind of fever?"and touched her temple but this was the last line that she can handle herself for not to knocked and before she fell Naruto hold her and took into his arms as bridal style and asked:

"Whats her problem Obaa-chan?"

"Who knows Naruto who knows..."but she said herself that "Sorry otouto but you have to find yourself that she has a crush on you..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:Secrets and Missing Informations**

20 minutes later...

Sakura started to be impatient and started to mumble herself:

"When that baka comes i'll going to introduce his dense head with the floor"Sakura shouted.

"Ano..Sakura-san maybe h-he still searching something that h-he have to take with himself for mission"Hinata answered.

"It doesnt matter Hinata-chan i'll smash his head and by the way please dont call me Sakura-san,it seems too formal to,you know we are teammates from until when.. i cannot tell that either.

"Here he c-comes Sakura-chan..."

"Sakura-chaaaan,Hinataaaa here i am."Naruto shouted.

And suddenly...

"Let me introduce baka...baka this is floor,floor this is baka"Sakura growled.

"Itaee..Sakura-chan that was very rude of you i just had something to do with obaa-chan."

"Anyway lets go Hinata-chan,oi baka we need to catch Sasuke-kun!"told sakura to both of them.

In a sudden Naruto cried in pain and collapsed on his knee before exiting village doors.  
"Naruto-kuuun!"Hinata shouted and gone his near and asked"What's the problem Naruto-kun?"

Naruto tried to think an answer because he didnt want them to worry about his situation .They have to focus on retrive mission. He doesn't say in public but he seems him as brother because only he saw Naruto as Naruto-a worth rival-maybe he seems like idiot but no one except Sasuke was know least he think that like least he thought like that.

"Nothing Hinata i think it was from training very much..."

Hinata was thinking that answer and understood that he is lying and understood why he she didn't said least for now...Or Does she couldn't dare to say that he is lying because of fearing that he might be angry if she said that.

"Anyway lets go.I think its where should we start our searching Sakura-chan,Hinata?"

"I think lets start to go towards to Oto-Konoha line and start to search from there,probably Sasuke-kun will going to that bastard snake sannin but for going there we have to pass through "Valley of the end" "said Sakura.

"Wow sakura-chan you are genious!So lets go what are waiting for!"shouted and jumped with his fist to that time Hinata was sad because Naruto said nothing to her and always acknowladged Sakura. So does she just a little bit jelaous?No...She was jelaoused her to hell. She want her Naruto-kun to acknowladge her,to speak her,to touch her,to kiss her...

_'What i am thinking?No pervert thoughts no no...' _thought Hinata.

"Are u alright Hinata-chan?"asked Naruto.

"Yes yes i am a-alright Na-Naruto-kun"answered Hinata.

"I think i should take the leadership of this group for the sake of our lives so lets go"said Sakura.  
_  
'I am coming Sasuke-kun wait me.'_

_'Hold on brother i am coming and i ll not give you to a that snake-teme'_

_'This time i'll show you myself time you'll acknowladge me. After retrive mission maybe i have courage to ask him to do some training with him...What i am thinking,i cannot talk to him even a normal events .I even scared that he'll be angry with me when i say hello'_

3 hour later...

"Hinata-chan please can u tell me how far we are to "Valley of the End"?"asked Sakura.

Hinata made a tora seal..."Byakugan"  
"It's like a 1.5-2 hour depending our speeds S-Sakura-chan."said Hinata.

"Ok then lets camp we have to rest so we can speed up tomorrow"said Sakura.

"Demo..Sakura-chan if we camp here he'll be at that teme's hiding place tomorrow before we catch"shouted Naruto.

The moment he shouted he recieved a blow to his head.

"Baka don't shout you'll show our camp to every enemy and for your statement i think he'll not because they'll need to rest i think they can guess Konoha will send searching teams so they'll need energy to match as a result they have to rest Naruto go collect some woods for fire,Hinata-chan catch some fish because i think it'll be easier with your byakugan and i ll make camp lets work."said Sakura.

"Hai Sakura-chan y-you may be r-right"said Hinata.

And then Naruto have gone into the forest to search wood to fire...

_Somewhere else at forest_...

"We must rest Sasuke-sama.I know you feel like you have an explosion so you feel an urgency to deplete the chakra that you we have to they sent some searching teams and probably the ass-faced council may sent some elite jounin that can be hard for us. So we need all energy that we can gain"said Sakon.

"I agree to Sakon we may be good but there are still people that can beat the shit out of us"said Tayuya.

"No,we have to continue.I have to gain power as quickly as i can.I need power to kill Itachi as soon as so i demand you to continue"demanded Sasuke.

"I am sorry Sasuke-sama but this is Orochimaru-sama's order. And we have to go there tomorrow so you should close your level 2 curse seal and reduce to level 1 to get used to use the cursed seal."added Sakon.

"We should start to preparing the traps Kidomaru go for traps Jirobo go collect some woods Tayuya put a genjutsu trap around us"said Sasuke.

1-2 hour later they slept but they all were on guard for if something happens.

_Next morning..._

Sakura woke up with yawn and said "Good morning Hinata-chan."

"Good morning Sakura-chan, i hope you slept well"

"Ano... S-Sakura-chan did u see Naruto-kun?"

"Hnn?Naruto...Don't think where is that idiotic loudmouth!"

There was a silence fo 5 second and then they heard...

"!"

They were scared because even they were in forest and the branches of trees closed sky they could see the red beam of light in air.

"Hinata whats that?It seems like chakra but i dont understand...Doesn't chakras color is blue?"

"Yes Sakura-chan i-it is blue but this chakra is strange."

"Wait when we were in forest of death Hinata-chan,when Sasuke-kun was bit by Orochimaru he had purple chakra so it has a chance that ,that chakra may belong to damn where is that baka when we need is our main assault force against Orochimaru and i dont want to think but we may need him against Sasuke-kun if he insists on fight with Hinata-chan whatever happens this may our last chance so we have to know Tsunade-sensei wanted us to return with Sasuke-kun so you must be our main assault group.I know you can fight effectively and very good Hinata-chan so lets go!"

They gone to find the souce of chakra but when they come there chakra was diminished and Naruto came from behind of bushes and Sakura hit his head and asked"What did you do baka?"

"Nothing Sakura-chan .I just woke up early and decided to go collect some food maybe a rabbit so we could have some good breakfast."

"What about that red chakra baka?"

"What red chakra you mean Sakura-chaan?"said Naruto and acted as nothing happened.

"Ano N-Naruto-kun we saw a red beam of chakra from where we stand and we wondered that may be from Sasuke"whispered Hinata but Naruto heard it.

"What do you mean Hinata by suspecting that red chakra was belonged to Sasuke-teme?"

"Ano Na-Naruto-kun Sakura-chan told me that Sasuke-san was bit by Orochimaru-sannin that he h-had a curse mark and it produces purple ch-chakra so we thought that..."

"NANIIIIIIIIII why havent i told about this Sakura-chan!"

"Because baka Naruto you would shout areund like this at that time if you were told you and Sasuke-kun wanted me to never tell that but..."and Sakura glanced to Hinata but not wanted to mean something just wanted to show situation but Hinata saw this and started to cry a little bit.

"Gomennasai S-Sakura-chan i didnt wa-wanted to disrespect to you and Sa-Sasuke-san but if Na-Naruto-kun didnt know this we may have be in a bad s-situation."

"I am sorry Hinata-chan i didnt want to mean something like thatIt just...Sasuke-kun wanted that no-one have known about this."

They turned and started to going towards camp but when the are turning back Hinata could promise that she saw something that seems a red thought that that her Naruto-kun may had a wound but when she saw his body there werent any physical she didnt mind to look at chakra gate of Naruto saw that Hinata opened her blessed gift of doujutsu named byakugan he was tensed but when she didnt gave a strange reaction he was relaxed again and Sakura was noticed this but didnt tell something anything about this.

They jumped from tree to tree about 1-2 hour and came to Valley of the End and saw 5 people that passing the Statue of Shodaime Hokage and Uchiha Madara and Naruto shouted

"Teme!I come here you to take you home!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2:Revealing Truths,Fights and Sacrifices**

"Teme!I come here you to take you home!"

At diffrent places Student of Hiruzen Sarutobi-Sandaime Hokage-Hebi sannin and one of the 2 Uchiha prodigy that named Uchiha Itachi were hiding behind trees watching that what will going to be happen because he wanted to guarantee that he acquirre Uchiha brat so he can beat Itachi and other members of Akatsuki organization so he can be the strongest ninja of the world and can learn all the technic especially ninjutsu and genjutsu . Itachi was there because if Orochimaru acquire his otouto he ll lose him and there will be no chance of resurrecting of Uchiha clan and Akatsuki can be under threat so he continued to observe them but if he needs he will interfere.

"Why do you think that i ll be going to back teme?What you can give me or the others?There is nothing left for me that i can gain power and knowladge from Konoha and their weak shinobi."

"Teme!You didn't ever noticed that real strength comes from wanting of protection of your precious ones!"

"Are you kidding me Naruto!I'll show you what the true power is!"

And he started to grow some wings that shaped like hand, his skin was completly dark and his hairs turned started to became grey and then he attacked. Naruto didn't saw what came"**Katon:Goukakyou no Jutsu!"**.A giant fireball came Naruto and burned and Hinata was shocked and saw only a shadow in the middle of fireball. She started to cry and Sakura seems like she is in shock. Hinata shouted "YOU MONSTER!I LL SHOW YOU WHAT IS THE REAL POWER!"and when she was gone in Jyuuken stance and ready to attack she felt a warm existance at her arm ,when she saw Naruto she was shocked in both has 2nd degree burns on his skin it was nauseous but at the same time she saw that his burns were healed with a significant speed and said "I'll handle this Hinata.I don't know why you were extreme angry so much and i appreciate that your...careness but i dont need your or someone elses pity."After a few seconds later he added"And this fight is mine Sakura-chan, whatever happens...don't interfare.I don't think that i ll die ...You know Hokage stuff."Then he frowned "And one more thing:dont attack others until they attack you and if something happens and if i...i..i die don't interfare with them and go back and return with reinforcements.I know you are powerful, both of you...And i entrust my life both of your and other my friends hands but they are more above your current level you'll wonder that if so how i can fight with them i ll give short answer and then my wounds will be healed.I have some special...power.I cannot explain you now or i can't explain you later too but due to this power i have enormous stamina and high i'll fight with him.I promise you Sakura-chan.I know that you love him with all your heart and i know i have no place in your heart even as a friend and you hate me."

Sakura interfared."No Naruto-k.. it's not true"

_'When i started to call Naruto as Naruto-kun?'_thought Sakura

"Shhh Sakura-chan you don't have to ...I will promise you that i ll return him to village.I don't know what you see in that teme-he chuckled at that statement-but i promise on my life that i will return you him alive or... dead if i have to...This is lifetime promise Sakura-chan"and he made his fake large. Sakura started to cry and...

"I trust you Naruto and... thank you"

"Not problem Sakura-chan not problem at least this is what i could do for you..."

She saw the happiness and loneliness on his eyes.

_'I always hit him and insult him but he was always nice to me always try to protect me and tried to be friend with me...maybe trying to be more then a friend but thats not the problem . I always acted him as he is a trash and he never turned his back on me.I promise Naruto whatever happens i ll try to help you for not the not dating but i ll try to help you as a imouto'_

"If your stupid chat was finished lets continue"demanded Sasuke.

He felt a little pressure but he just guessed that it may be caused by new chakra so he thought that_ 'It must be from new form so i have to finish quickly' _He shouted again "**Katon:Goukakyou no jutsu."**When he jumped Sasuke threw some wires to Naruto and wrapped him on a rock and shouted**"Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu"**Multiple flame lines from wires followed until naruto and burned him and Sasuke thought _'That was very easy' _

_"_Let me guess teme you thought that was very easy "shouted Naruto.

"You started to use your brain and eyes uh dobe?"and he it was like evil laugh rather then a chuckle.

"I was always used my brain but i didn't show Sasuke-teme let me show you my power"

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"Naruto started to shout but its turned then into a watch in awe and has a chakra aura shaped as ears,2 chakra tail and chakra paws, his face changed into more feral, canines thickened whiskers ,animalistic eye really seemed like a saw that chakra wasn't blue and it was red...at least... some his hair to tail he has yellow chakra that seemed as yellow growled one more time and they started to attack eachother swiftly that only sharingans can see the only Itaci at there could followed their then started to form a black chidori and Naruto started to form rasengan in crimson hit eachother jutsus and backlash of the effects threw them to opposite that time sound 4 started to activate their cursed seals but they felt Orochimaru's chakra suddenly and they stopped understand that if something happens Orochimaru will be interfare.

Sasuke went towards to Naruto because he was fell unconcious from the effect of made by chidori and he made chidori one more time and he hit naruto he cursed because Naruto made a final move and he let to hit his lung instead of both saw this and Hinata collapsed on her knees and started to cry but Sakura felt a chakra spike at that time and saw Naruto healed already and hit shouted** "Kage bunshin no jutsu!"** and created 3 clones and 4 of them made rasengan and Orochimaru saw that this time his precious Uchiha prey cannot save from situation and jumped near saw this and saw he cannot persuade Sasuke to return with speech or that time Sasuke was woke up from unconciousness and tell Orocimaru to "Let's go"because he know he cannot kill Naruto at that state and somehow he feel that he couln't kill Naruto bu don't know why, they turned and started to go towards forest Orochimaru heard a shout.

"Hey!Hebi-teme!i want to have a deal with you."

"Ku ku should i concern about a genins deal while i can go with Uchiha prodigy?"answered Orochimaru.

"Because i know you will like what i ll say"shouted again Naruto.

_'Naruto what are you doing?'_thought Sakura and look towards to Naruto and gave the look that shows the same thoughts that she think at that Naruto looked back and gave both girl a look that 'Don't worry you ll take Sasuke back and be sucsessfull at this mission' look.

"I propose you to give Sasuke back to my group and delete his curse mark"

"Why should i?"answered Orochimaru wih no interest.

"Because in exchange of this i will give myself"answered Naruto.

Both girls entirely shocked at this Sakura started to shout.

"What the heck are you do-"asked Sakura but Naruto interfared.

"I know what i am doing don't interfare me again."

"What about Tsunade-sensei what about others Naruto?I know you were crazy or idiot but not that i have to punch you to give for make you see what are you doing?"

"I will not say again Sakura i know what i am doing first of all instead of his nii-san-Itachi that is a missing nin-he is only Uchiha cannot resurrect his clan if he goes with i dont think that village will mind if i trade myself with Sasuke instead of they will be happy that i am gone and Sasuke came, if Sasuke goes with that Hebi then he will be more threat to village its win-win there will be no people that misses me."Last sentence was said in a whisper but Hinata heard it.

"Iie N-Naruto-kun that's a lie.Y-You are one of the strongest shinobi in our generation.E-Even you have proved that b-beat Uchiha-san-who is the rookie of the year-you beat Neji-nii-san.2 p-prodigy of the both doujutsu clans what i-i...we miss you all if you gone with him."said Hinata nearly could promise that she saw a shiny thing in his face but she think she was dreamed.

"Sorry Hinata-chan,Sakura-chan but this must be missions you have to make sacrifices for completing if these sacrifices are not done you may cause your village in danger more then you can and who break the rules and codes of ninja world are called trash,Those who don't take care of their friends are lower then trash..."finished the sentence with a whisper."By the way don't tell Sasuke that i saw him as a brother or a worthy rival."and flashed his fake grin again.

_'Why don't you tell us everything Naruto-kun.I know you are hiding us what you feel and what are those powers but why don't you trust us...trust me '_thought Hinata.

All of a sudden Kabuto jumped next to Orochimaru and at that time Sasuke saw a pair of red eye at behind of some started to spin and Sasuke find himself at the world of Tsukyomi...again.

"What the are you doing Itachi where are you so i can kill you.!"

"Foolish shut up and watch memories of mine."

"Are you maniac or something that showing that death of my family again?"

"No this time i'll show you the true reason that why i killed our family"And before Sasuke can ask question he started to watch the memories of Itachi."

***memory of Itachi***

He was kneeled in front of the was in his ANBU gave him a told Itachi "These are your last orders from this letter you will be a missing join to a organization that named Akatsuki for annhilirate bowed them and used shushin to then he opened the letter and started to read

**From:Elders of Konoha  
To:Itachi Uchiha  
Rank:ANBU Black Ops  
Rank of mission:S Rank  
Content:You are to be assigned to kill the entire Uchiha clan because of the threat that Uchiha Madara creates for future of Konoha and future of the other must be eliminated until the last member of finishing the discriminate return to Elders for reporting you must go away from Konoha to join the organization that named as Akatsuki and annhilirate mission must be finished as soon as possible but you have time until you are have not got permission to rejoin Konoha unless of war between Konoha and Akatsuki.**

After he read mission request he asked them"I have a request for in exchange of doing this mission."

"What is it?"asked Koharu.

"I will kill all of clan but i want to spare my otouto life."answered Itachi.

"Can i ask why?"asked Homura.

"First of all if i die on mission of annhilirating the Akatsuki there is still chance for resurrecting of Uchiha clan and..."

"And what Itachi?"asked Danzo.

"This will be a personal request but if i can make my otouto hate me enough,when he killed me Uchiha clan will regain its prestige that will be lost when i killed the entire clan because probably everyone will be learned that who did that massacre."answered Itachi.

"Ok your request will be accepted Itachi now dismissed..."Koharu answered.

"Hai" and then he vanished in leaves.

***memory finished***

"As you can see my otouto this is the real that happened to our clan.I wasn't going to show you that until i die but there is no chance left me when you decided to join to Orochimaru's will be good to you to return Konoha and if you insist on going with Orochimaru then i dont have a chance but to destroy you."told Itachi.

"Ok i will return shall i inform Hokage-sama about this?"he was still emotionless because of the curse seal.

"For now ... no otouto.I ll inform you when you have for now otouto and don't try to persuade or follow me because this is a kage bunshin and dissmiss himself when tsukyomi ends."

"Ok Itachi"

And then tsukyomi ended and Sasuke waited what Orochimaru will be answer.

"Orochimaru-sama you know from chunnin exams he is some determined and arrogant and he is the jailor of Kyuubi no can gain his power maybe or you can use him against Akatsuki.I know he ll pull them like a rotten pulles if we play our cards good they will do whatever you want."whispered Kabuto to Orochimaru's ear.

After a thinking session...

"I guess i aggree you can be golden can catch Sasuke-kun later while he is doing mission."whispered Orochimaru.

"Oi brat!I accept your terms"shouted Orochimaru.

"What!This cannot be happen!"shouted both girls in unison.

"Now Naruto-kun come to me so we can do exchange"Orochimaru demanded.

"No remove curse and send Sasuke first then i'll come."

"Then what about doing at the same time brat."

"Ok..."

He looked girls last time probably will be last time of seeing Orochimaru removing curse...

"Shh... both of you i said these sacrifices must be done. Tell Sasuke-teme to live his life and he must forget about Neji to remove the fate stick from his ass so he can be a better shinobi.I know you have a nindo like myself one Hinata so don't forget it and hold them.I hope you can heal him Sakura."

He said fastly and he saw that she understood what he said at last started to walk towards to the same time Sasuke was started to walk towards to Sakura and realised what he have done to Naruto and the situation but it was too late to make a decision. While he passing next from Naruto he said"I promise"but Naruto understand what he meant "Do not Sasuke live your life happily and forget me you must " and whispered "aniki"after he passed but Sasuke heard it and he felt like he took a chidori for thousand continued to walk towards them and while passing next to Sakura

"I promise i ll be save you let's go Sakura,Hinata"

"But Sasuke he is at Orochimaru's hands"said Sakura and noticed that she didnt add -kun suffix .

"I know Sakura Naruto sacrificed himself for us and give us a better chance to kill or beat him and if i had gone you had less chance to get me back because of sharingan and you know comparing to Naruto to understanding the trainings i had been progressed very fastly rather then him. You knew this and i make a promise to you both that i will get him back."

"Anyway there is nothing we can do more Hinata-chan i know i want to go too but Sasuke is right"Sasuke was noticed that -kun suffix was gone .

_'I need to work very much to gain their respect after the exchange event'_ thought Sasuke.

When he turned around to go back to home he fell but before he fell to ground Kakashi caught took Sasuke and jumped to tree "Ok girls lets go by the way where is Naruto?"

"We will tell you everything on the road Kakashi-sensei"said Sakura.

"No I want know you dont know anything girls so let me decide what is important or not so tell me now!"demanded Kakashi

Girls were scared and started to tell him what happened.

_After 15 minutes later about telling the events_

" Why didnt you stopped Naruto!Damn he has utmost importance for village."Kakashi shouted.

"What do you mean Kakashi-sensei ?why he is so important?I mean he was the deadlast of class i mean i dont want do disrespect him but he hasnt got any kekkei genkai or any special things."At a sudden she least she thought."Kakashi-sensei we saw a red chakra around Naruto today and he just said its kind of special that. Is what do you mean?"

"Yes Sakura thats what we must protect from Orochimaru and others like him."

"Can you explain what is that power exactly?"asked Hinata.

"Sorry but only Godaime Hokage or Naruto can reveal this. This is a law of Sandaime's to do this secrecy."

"Lets go home we have to explain the situation to Godaime and start to planning to how we can take Naruto back before it's too is a sick person he can do anything to him that even you cannot think."

_On the way of Konoha..._

Some medic nin come near to Kakashi while jumping ftom tree to tree for asking the current state of genins and give the situation of other ones.

"Kakashi-san how is Uchiha?"

"I think his curse is removed thanks to Naruto which i will tell Hokage-sama how,other then Sakura and Hinata is fine."

"What about Uzumaki?"

Kakashi noticed the hatred in his voice but he didnt say anything.

"He was missing in action."

"I understand."

"What about other genins?"

"Lee-san,Nara-san,Tenten-san,Sai-san,Yamanaka-san and Aburame-san has got minor Hyuuga-san has a hole in his shoulder that he took emergency operation and in critical stance,Akimichi-san used their clans special pills that detonates his body rapidly that Hokage-sama searching a solution to him by herself,Inuzuka-san has lost blood too much that he is in emergency room."

Hinata broke and started to cry.'_Why must this !Why !Why!I am too weak that i coulnt defend Naruto-kun again.I promised my self that this time i would proved myself to what did i do again?I failed him...No no if he was in this situation he will trained more and will be more determined to get him that i should train i leave this Naruto-kun never forgive me.'_thought Hinata and her blurry pearl eyes changed into determined Sakura,Kakashi saw this ._'Way to go Hinata .I prey that one day Naruto will see the trully you.'_thought Kakashi.

"Now the hardest part is explain this to Godaime-sama."mumbled Kakashi.

Yay:)end of my 2nd chapter pls guys dont forget to review me and tell me how should i can improve my story.I plan to make a long story so i need your ideas too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:Rescue Attemption Permitted...**

_After the events at Hokage Tower:_

...

"After of these events he sacrificed himself to save me Tsunade-sama."

"You little prick I should have killed you..Do you know what your little attemption is caused us...and the consequences?" shouted Tsunade.

"Everyone speaks about Naruto as a mysterious and something like a very valuable thing to Konoha so I don't know what is that I don't care don't understand me wrongly...It s only something is hidden from us and we don't understand what is happening here but I know my actions consequences Tsunade-sama...As shinobi law of Konoha states even attempting of running from village claims treasoning and its punishment is death."

"Tsunade-sama you cant think of executing him right? This cant be happening" shouted Sakura.

"Tsunade-sama I know my actions result is death but hear me first then I ll accept even if you decide that I am sentenced to death."

"Just one chance Uchiha if I am not convinced then you are going to be executed tomorrow morning as first...and you elders I would shut the fuck up if I were you...Until today Sarutobi-sensei and I shut our mouths and give you and civilian council let do loads of things but I decided I will retake the reign of village is governed as dictatorship not democracy."

"Tsunade you can't do this we..."

She released a KI that made Sakura and Hinata feint and Sasuke to sweat.

"_Damn her killing intent may rival to Orochimaru's" _thought Sasuke.

"Yes Uchiha I'm listening..."

"Tsunade-sama I will speak truth...Naruto knows I am better then him..."

"Be careful Uchiha you are dancing on thin ice..."

"As I said hear me first per shinobi skills except stamina and chakra amount I am better then is also really good at improvising batteplans in battlefield;but he knows that I can expel in area of ninjutsu and taijutsu faster then him that's why he sacrificed himself for wanted to kill Orochimaru and he knows that he can't do himself so he entrusted that subject to me. The only thing he didn't considered it is we can't do this now...I mean as now. What I request is let us and jonins search and rescue Naruto , then kill me if you want I don't care.."

"_Actually I care I need to kill elders to avenge my family but this bluff has to work in order to do that. Let us think to survive for now and we ll see what will happen at future." _

"And how the hell do you think you can manage to do that ? Five seconds ago you admitted that you can't defeat Orochimaru by yourself..."

"That's why I requested Jonins Hokage-sama. I hate to admit but we have really good trackers from our generation and from what I have heard some from our generation fought with Orochimaru's elite bodyguards very well so I guess that we can manage the man that Orochimaru that's where the jonins enter the picture..While they fight with him we can search Naruto and rescue him. But to do this I have to understand why Naruto is too important to our village because his notes were last of our class. I don't think he has bloodline from that is recognized by our village."

"That's Uchiha I cannot tell you due to the law Sarutobi-sensei put...Rescue him and if I forgive your actions with council and then become chunin I will tell you why he is really important to our village by except being a proud shinobi of our village."

"As you wish Tsunade-sama any chance that I can choose the people can go to rescue?"

"That's not your choice Uchiha I will do but the only thing I can make you choose is which gennins that you can take with you to rescue.."

"I already thought of that.. I want Hinata's team completely with Neji-san as searching Shikamaru as tactician myself,Akimichi-san and Inuzuka-san as heavy attack,again Nara,Hinata-san and Aburame as supporter to our group."

"I understand about Lee-san as not choosing him due to his inability of fight for now but why didn't you choose Sakura-Ino-Tenten ? Is it because you despise woman?"said Tsunade as started to get angry.

"If that's the case I wouldn't choose Hinata-san the reason is Tenten cant fight because from what I know about Orochimaru he lives under earth in some bases and from what I guess about that information she cant fight because we will fight in narrow and tight areas. I didn't choose Yamanaka-san because if she uses her ability we have to protect her body too which means an extra burden for for Sakura...I am sorry but I have to admit she doesn't have skill for matching Orochimaru's bodyguards"

"I understand I will consider them tomorrow morning be ready to go. I will send the confirmed ones this evening to your house Uchiha. And... This is your only and last chance. Use it well..."

"I understand Tsunade-sama"

_Evening at Sasuke's house... _

Knock knock...

"Yes anbu-san?"

"Tsunade-sama send the information that you need Uchiha-san"

"Hnn."(hell I cant change him that much right ? )

He gone to his room and looked at the leaf seal that is implemented on the rolled paper.

_Uchiha-san,_

_I permit the ones you choose and already told them about the are expected at village gate at 6.00 jonins you will see tomorrow,be prepared and this time act wisely not some child._

_May the leaves shine upon us_

_Tsunade Senju-Godaime Hokage_

"I have to get ready for tomorrow Naruto just wait me I am coming to rescue you. Even if you think of dying on me... I will kick your ass so much that you cannot sit on your that precious ass that much for a year."

"How are you feeling Sasuke?"

"Bad if you really ask Kakashi-sensei,you know Naruto sacrificed himself for me and I couldn't do any shit for him and I have to thank him for certain events that happened for me"

"Which is?"

"I cant tell you Kakashi-sensei I promised to not to tell about it. Only I may consider to tell this about Naruto..."

"And pray tell why?"

"He helped me too much and no one did helped much to know everyone saw me as like last prophet something that needs too much attention and protection. Everyone put everything in front of me on a golden plate. Hell girls of my class have even considered of giving their virginity without thinking twice and without knowing me..."

"Wow so you are not gay?"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT WHO TOLD YOU THAT SHIT?"

"Kidding Sasuke relax, most of the ninja assumed that you are gay since you don't interest in any girl."

"You know why I don't have any interest on girls..."For now" right Kakashi-sensei?"

"Yes I know Sasuke but as I told Naruto we are human not some kind of robots,we have have to feel loved or to feel love,feel anger,feel sadness otherwise we are just mindless killers...Thats what makes ninjas different from mindless assassins."

"I know Kakashi-sensei but I didn't wanted to consider these things since I thought I had to empower myself for my avenging case. But I think I may start to consider these subjects...but slowly and as I said before I will not just do some things or show interest in any girl that wants to throw herself over me without knowing me or me knowing her. But now I have to get stronger even more then I thought before because if what I fear is happens at future I need more experience and strength in order to beat him."

"You mean I.."

"No not Itachi sensei it's Orochimaru, I cant make Naruto's sacrifice go in vain and if this happens I can beat Itachi too right ?"

"_Sorry Kakashi-sensei but number one rule of being shinobi is deceiving so I cant let him know what happened between Itachi and me and my new goal"_

"_Orochimaru is strong but Itachi is a whole level higher then him,if I tell him about this he may start to fall into the darkness again" _

"Anyway sensei I have to sleep,tomorrow a storm of hell is going to happen so I have to rest."

"I agree Sasuke goodnight and be ready"

"Hnn.I will sensei,I will..."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:Rescue Starts**

"_At village gate of Konohagakure no Sato"_

It is morning of 6.00 am and people started gather around the was still dark so it was hard to chose people. Sasuke double checked his gear while walking to the gate and started to think about which Jounins will join the rescue of Naruto.

He saw some of them at gate waiting the missing ninjas that will come to the mission while Sasuke arrived to gate.

"Good morning everybody"

"Good morning Uchiha-san" said Hinata.

"Guys I am sorry about the injuries you had to endure because of me. I know..."

"You are sorry?YOU ARE SORRY? Look guys Uchiha says he is sorry because of the injuries we have to endure!Are you fucking kidding with me Uchiha-san ?Do you know what we had to endure?Let me tell you: Choji had used his family pills in order to give time for us to save you which he was nearly dying if it wasn't to Hokage-sama, Then Neji had a fucking hole in his shoulder that you can see through it in order to give us some time,I had a fucking rip on my instetines in order to give them time, Naruto had..."

"Enough Kiba I understand the extend of your injuries..."

"YOU UNDERSTAND? YOU UNDERSTAND NOTHING YOU SON OF A..."

"Enough apologises and that's a good thing to start..."

"But Kurenai-sensei..."

She cast a glare that send all the man to hold their manhood so they made Kiba shut up.

"Erhm as I said Naruto sacrificed himself for me so I ll make the same courtesy to him."

"You will run again...You son of a..."

"KIBA IF YOU SPEAK 1 MORE WORD I GONNA..."

"Sorry sensei again"

"If u stopped cutting my speech...What I mean is I gonna do everything to save why I requested you guys I gonna give my every ounce of power and will to save him and I am sure you have some rematch to do with that bullshit of ninjas of Orochimaru."

After 15 minute of waiting the whole group came to gates in order to go mission which consists of Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, Gai and 2 anbu that Sasuke doesn't know,First generation Ino-Shika-Cho group and lastly the gennins Sasuke choose for the mission.

While the Sasuke were speaking Lee,Tenten,Sakura and Ino came to gates while Ino were rubbing her eyes because she were doing here beauty sleep and she woke up for something she didn't understand when her father did wake her up and told her to come to gates.(damn I don't understand why do they need them )

"Father what's going on here why everyone here is gathered at gates with Shikaku-san and Chouza-san?"asked Ino.

"If you were listening you could have heard me saying to you that I wake you up because for saying farewell to your teammates because they go to a mission ranked between A and S rank."

"And why most of the gennins are going father?And why didn't we chosen for this mission,not that I care that I didn't take that high rank mission but if I were at that mission it would be good you know for impressing Sasuke-kun."

"Ino-pig they are going to mission for rescuing Naruto-kun and we weren't chosen because of our abilities that doesn't work at situations like these missions"

"And why the hell 1 anbu 8 Jounin and 7 gennin goes to rescue that baka?Why is that he is that much important?Why don't we left him there to rot he is such a useless baka"

Inoichi punched her really hard like and he were emitting killing intent really much for Ino to handle...

"Idiot musume he is important to them that's why gennins are going and he is important to village for another reason which we don't know and that's why that 5 Jounin and 2 anbu are going with them and the other reason is gennins cant handle theirselves against Orochimaru."

"And Ino-pig he may not important to you but he did lot for all these people and he saved me many times that I forgot to count how many he did. "

Then she ran to home for crying on her had to do loads of thoughts for why everyone consider him this much... (Hell why does she dense to understand the reason )

"If everyone is ready then we should go" said Kakashi without his eyes leaving his precious Icha Icha series.

"Kakashi your student is the subject here don't you think you should take this serious here?"

He then closed his book slowly and looking Kurenai with serious eye that no one except the ino-shika-cho group saw before and that was when he was anbu elite.

"Kurenai I know when to be serious and when to joke tell me that when to be serious. I was killing ninja's in battlefield when you were crying your mother to give you some food."

"Then why the hell you are reading that piece of shit?"

"I could give you answer to this question Kurenai but I will tell you this:If you can tell me the reason why Asuma smokes,Gai wears green or Genma chew senbon then you can understand why I read as you expressed "Piece of shit")."

And that made Kurenai made shut up and made her wonder of statement of Kakashi.

"Now if your questions are finished we can start the mission" said Kakashi.

"_I know I disappointed you Naruto-kun but today I ll succeed to prove myself to you even if I have to sacrifice my life"_

"_Here I come baka hold on a little more. Hinata is with us to save you and I pray I can see the day that she can confess her feelings towards you and that day I ll laugh at your face because of your idiocy."_

"_Minato-sensei I am sorry I failed again as a ninja,I failed you,I failed Obito and I failed Rin-chan and I am sorry Naruto-kun I failed you as a sensei"_

"_Naruto although I don't want to admit you become like a big brother to me in few days because of your are really number 1 suprising ninja of Konoha...You changed Zabuza-san,Haku-chan,Inari-kun,Sasuke and me. I am waiting for you to return impatiently Naruto-nii."_

_30 minute after going to West..._

Kakashi made a handsign to stop the team. They jumped down to learn why did they stop.

"Kakashi-sensei why did we stop doesn't we have to act quickly so we can reach N-Naruto-kun quicker?"(you can understand that the one who speak is hinata right? )

"Hinata-chan then can you answer these questions for me?"

Kakashi continued as he made his trend mark eye smile.

"First who will be teams? Then the second question come into play:Which team goes where. As we thinking of this 3rd question comes into play which is where is the base we are going. Then the last question comes into play what is the main tactic? I stopped us all in order to speak these things before going this we will go 4 hour without stopping so gennins be sure you have done everything you need before going.

So Sasuke-kun chose choose Shikamaru-kun as tactician but since we have Shikaku-san here he and I will do the main tactic with shikamaru as helper."

"Actually Kakashi-kun I prefer at this mission you and Shikamaru-kun act as main tactician and I will fill the openings in your plan since my son has more knowledge about him."told scar-faced father.

"As you wish everyone gather around us" ordered Kakashi as he opened the map on the tree bark.

"As I gathered information from Jiraija-sama Orochimaru is not at this base and which we think Naruto is hold here." As he pointed a place on map.

"What I learned again is there will be high level jounins and mostly chunnin level ninjas in this ..."

"The best thing is probably putting a jounin/anbu with 2 gennin."chimed Shikamaru.

"But the problem is Shikamaru-kun most of the jounin doesn't know most of the ninjas skills of gennins and their teamworks here. But we cannot make either jounins as group due to low number and we cant send us alone at inside due to chance of overwhelming number of ninjas so we have to alter your plan a little."

"Which is?..."

"Which is Choji-kun is we will put a jounin with a similar skills that a gennin has or a gennin which has a past with that jounin." Explained Shikaku the leader of Nara clan.

"So I will do the teams like this: Team 1: Hinata-Sasuke-Kurenai-Kakashi, Team 2:Kiba-Shikamaru-Neji-Asuma, Team 3: Shino-Choji-Gai-Gai-Yuugao and last team is first generation Ino-Shika-Cho group since they have perfect teamwork" decided Kakashi.

"How did you do this team Kakashi Sensei?"asked Neji.

"Every team has 1 scout and mostly 2 jounin with 2 gennin " said Shikamaru.

"_Let's see what are you doing in real action my son"_ thought Shikaku and Chouza.

"If everyone is done their break and understood what I told correctly we are moving and approximately 4 hour after we will stop for 15 minute as last break then we are going to infiltrate the base. Is there any problem?"asked Kakashi.

"No taichou" as everyone hailed the captain. The sky was still dark and it was bright. It wasn't a good sign. It seemed like the serenity before storm.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:Lair of a Snake**

It was evening but unlike other evenings this evening is darker. It was feeling like the sky wanted to notify people that this night was going to something bad. There was no star. The moon cannot be seen at the clearing. Yes definitely something bad was going to happen. But Hinata didn't want to believe that. She was praying whoever is there upon the sky that watching them and her beloved deceased mother to that no one get hurt upon this mission. She was afraid. Afraid of something bad may happen her Naruto-kun. She still needed him to tell that she loves her. She loves watching him, walking with him, caressing him. The stuffs that a young girl can think in shortly. She felt like she was going to cry but at that second the cerulean blue eyes that her beloved carries. The blue eyes that carries determination. She thought that Naruto would be determined too to save any of his friend. She wondered that if Naruto would save her too if the situation were reversed. She didn't think he would because she couldn't helped him when he need help. What she did was watch only him from shadows. She remember of one day she watched him desperately trying to succeed the Bunshin no Jutsu (Clone Technique) and failed again and again. She remember he sit on a rock and thought in a depressing way. When she was trying to gather her courage to talk to him and offer him help, he was suddenly jumped up and started to do Taijutsu exercises. Then the moment her life came at that moment. He took out his shirt and jacket because of heat and she saw his muscles that hidden under that jacket. Damn he was such a fine piece of meat. But suddenly there was a fact or reality she noticed. His body was very thin. Not in a normal way. Then she noticed a fact and put some pieces together but there was still a question to be answered. He was muscled yes but he was too thin and he was eating only ramen. Normally the carbohydrate in ramen should rectify the fat of the body but he seemed like missing something...(Look tao ren from google for what I mean as body type(I don't own them too))

He was malnourished. She could understand that because of eating only ramen cause that the question is why. She also knows that villagers look at him with anger and hate. She put the pieces again and thought that because of villagers hate they don't give him service at food stands except that Ichiraku ramen. Then the real question comes: Why do they hate him? This is something she couldn't understand. She knows that what Naruto did is pulling pranks but this is not something for whole people that is in village to look at him in hating. There must be something else. But she cannot ask him because she is such a damn coward to talk with him and she doesn't want to pry his private life. When she lost in her thoughts Sasuke came and put his on her shoulder and told her that it was for last planning's.

"I am informed by Jiraiya-sama that Orochimaru is in this underground base so if by any chance that you were found by him, do not engage in fight. Ever... Understand that?" Kakashi informed the genins.

"Especially you Sasuke" chimed Kurenai.

"Why do you look at me like that all of you? "asked Sasuke.

"Because of what Orochimaru did to you Sasuke you may lose your cool and because of this you can jeopardize the mission. This was the first reason. The second one is you may lose your cool again because of what he did or may do for Naruto. And the last reason is of your hated to Itachi and your ambition to beat people for using them as milestone will put the mission jeopardize again Sasuke" added Inoichi.

"Don't consider me as the old Sasuke. He would do things like that using people as milestones but I know the importance of the mission so I won't put anyone to danger in this mission. Believe it "said Sasuke with a grin.

"If there is no question then we will move in 15 minute" concluded Kakashi.

_15 minutes later..._

"Damn fucking Orochimaru...Why the hell he did everywhere in this base as labyrinth..." shouted Kiba.

"Shut up Kiba we are at enemy territory. You will warn the enemies of our existence" hissed Neji.

"Its too late Neji, they already aware of us...Troublesome Kiba, troublesome loudmouths." chimed Shikamaru.

"Be ready to fight and kill" said Asuma.

"_Hmm narrow path... enemy territory... estimating length is more then 50 meters, estimating width is 3 meter... maximum 2 people as line which can lower our mobility and ability of fight. Neji can act as defensive fighter but we can't put him to frontline due to his newly made operation. We can't put Kiba because of his Gatsuuga which can close our tunnel. The only possibility that can make us achieve is putting Asuma-sensei as frontline fighter and me as support...I know this would be troublesome...Damn I missed of watching clouds...Mendoukuse Naruto..."_

"Asuma-sensei you must act as frontline fighter...I will act as supporter. Neji, Kiba fall back of us..."

"What why?"shouted Kiba.

"Because your skills can destroy the tunnel and Neji can't act as frontline defensive fighter alone due to his newly made operation." replied Shikamaru.

"But...just in case be ready for attacking and if you can do Asuma-sensei please just use your chakra blades for attacking I will try to suppress them then we will do the killing blow." added Shikamaru.

"Ok Shikamaru I trust your plan...Let's do it."

"So Orochimaru's lapdogs... do I have to wait you for whole night or will you come to me?" taunted Asuma.

"_Shikamaru I trust your judgment while I can defeat them alone I still have inexperienced genins under my command here so I have to act carefully."_thought Asuma while his trench blades started to glow a little.

Sound chunnin charged head on and shouted **Katon:Karyu Endan **

"_Fuck I am fuuton/katon user what the hell I do ?"_ thought Asuma.

"Just the jutsu I need" muttered Asuma.

**Katon:Goukakyou no Jutsu **shouted Asuma. But he made a weaker version of it...he must be careful otherwise they will be buried in that mase of fricking snake lair. Both techniques collided and exploded but the thing is fucking snake made that walls are fortified in order to let him escape with make them strong enough to handle some techniques to give him some time. With that he made Shikamaru to be ready.

"_I must memorise their places now and recognize and analyze their moving patterns so I can handle them now."_ Thought Shikamaru and started to analyze because he have only few seconds to do this. He could just feel things going to be heated.

After the explosion the other groups are noticed that the fight is going to start in few minutes.

Shikamaru just analyzed and completed their movements. From what he gathered is they don't have too much teamwork but yet they have still got some. When the front man moves the other man behind him throw some techniques blindly so he can use this against them. When he thought that he heard two different voice shouted again:

**Doton: Doryuuheki!**

**Katon: Haisekishou!**

While Asuma muttered the name a smoke come from his mouth and made the corridor drowned under smoke and everyone can't see it.

"Damn I cant see anything "Shouted Kiba.

Shikamaru cursed under his mouth because he made the plan according to assuming the enemy can use only fire techniques not earth one. Yes he can still guess the movements of the enemy but he cant do anything because the earth wall made him unable to use the shadow possession technique of him that belongs to Nara family.

"Asuma-sensei I can't do anything due to Doryuuheki(mud slide wall) your technique has to be canceled we have to make them remove that wall first otherwise my technique will be unable to capture them." Whispered Shikamaru.

"This technique cannot be canceled Shikamaru only I can do is complete the technique which will be an explosion."

"I don't know if the walls can handle this explosion."

"It endured two fire techniques I am sure it can handle a few more before starting to crack under the pressure and heat of fire."

With finishing his sentence Asuma clicked his teeth to end the technique which caused the explosion. While he did that Shikamaru warned them to fall back so they don't endure the backfire.

"Kiba I am sure that I can destroy that wall with my techniques but the walls will be crumble but there is an alternative come to my mind and I need a favor from you." Asked Shikamaru.

"What is it?"

"Can you do your Gatsuuga alone and directly to the wall?"

"No I cannot because our spinning while doing Gatsuuga it uses the power of spiraling creates a centrifugal force which forces us to move in a curving way and the second reason is increasing our velocity but moving in curving way because it increases the length in short distances so we can hit more forcefully."

"Damn this is going to be really troublesome"

"But if there is a way can help me increase velocity from external sources we may go straight forward so we can hit directly onto a single spot so we can hit with same force anyway."

"Asuma-sensei, is there any way to do this with your techniques?"asked Shikamaru.

"Come on Shikamaru I don't want to be fried with the force and heat of the fire."

"What I mean as fuuton technique." countered Shikamaru.

"I have one technique that can do that" added Asuma.

"But in order to do that you have to let me do the technique first. I will create a strong wind wave towards to the wall and if I assume correctly that will give you enough force to make your Gatsuuga ok Kiba?" asked Asuma.

"Ok Asuma-sensei" replied Kiba.

**Fuuton:Daitoppa!**

A strong wind started to flow through the corridor that made the genins started to slide.

"Use your chakra to hold on the ground." shouted Asuma.

3 seconds passed and Asuma shouted: "Now Kiba go"

**Gatsuuga!**

In one second Kiba flow towards to the earth wall and destroyed immediately and killed 1 sound chunnin in the way.

Asuma made the hand seals fastly and shouted "**Katon:Haisekishou**" and created the smoke again.

"Now Shikamaru-kun use it" shouted Asuma.

**Ninpou:Kagemane no jutsu **

"Kiba get out of the way" shouted Shikamaru.

Kiba jumped back quickly in order to ran from the explosion. After Kiba get back to the safety Shikamaru said: "Asuma-sensei quick I can't hold them anymore."

"Alright Shikamaru" replied Asuma and clicked his mouth and clicked his teeth again and the smoke exploded. After explosion they heard some cracking voices and Neji shouted: "Quick move behind! The walls are crumbling!" with his Byakugan opened. They ran behind and watch the ceiling crushed and blocked their way down.

"Damn we have to move we lost time enough. Troublesome snakes..."said Shikamaru and they ran to back to find another way to move...


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone first of all I am sorry for I started to internship its hard for me to go outside and write the story. What I want from you is make comments to my story and to the chapters so I can know what should I do. I have general storyline in my head and the pairings but a few suggestions and criticisms would be good for me in order to go forward. Forgive me if I make grammar and spelling mistakes. Lastly make COMMENTS please... Have fun...

**Chapter 7:Lair of a Snake pt2**

There were only the patterns on wall and the torches. They were burning with no waving signs which were meant that there were no exit to outside from this corridor. Yuugao signed with analyzing the environment. Actually there were not much to analyze it. Just plain corridor, some fricking patterns and torches...She hated when she doesn't have enough information when she is performing on a mission. She started to perform S rank missions after the death of her boyfriend Hayate Gekko the best swordsman in the village and creating the Crescent Moon sword style. That was the only way she can forget him and at depth of her heart she wanted subconsciously that she may die on mission and could rejoin her boyfriend Hayate. Maybe this mission... She may fight with snake sannin and achieve her subconscious praying. He was brutally killed by a Sand jounin named Baki...sensei of the jinchuuriki of the Sunagakure(hidden village in the sands).

While she were occupied with these thoughts Gai is doing a little better at focusing on the mission he wasn't fairing much better but his thoughts focused on Naruto.

"_He was alone like me, like my pupil Lee but he was way worse then us. He was hated, spitted on ,glared on,taken beatings, he was ridiculed and he didn't returned them neither a word or glare. He was deadlast and no one helped him. Hell he sacrificed himself for Uchiha yet village still hates him, despises him...What the hell must he do to achieve one of his dream which is to be acknowledged...How much still he has to he endure...Yet he still has the flame of youth inside him...He should have be seen as hero. Everyone has fault at this. Kakashi should have talked with him more. He should have tried to bond them more. So none of these would have happened. I promise that when we returned village with him I will make sure that my team will communicate with him more... He already changed Neji-kun, Lee is no problem since he like Naruto-kun as friend and admires him which led me to make Tenten-chan communicate with him more.. who knows maybe she will see that Naruto-kun is way better then Neji-kun for her and making them communicate more which will make Naruto-kun happy more. If I cannot achieve this I will run around village 1000 times on my hands." _

Since Choji and Shino doesn't aware of the extend of the situation they are thinking too. Choji was not eating his chips as usual in order to make the enemy not aware of them.

"_I may be not the smartest I am aware of something. Naruto was hated but why? That's I don't know about that. I may be not befriended with him much but I wasn't be a much befriended to him. Neither me nor Shikamaru... He was glared and hated but how did he stood against that, which I don't know but I have to befriend him more... I am sure Shikamaru-kun is already aware of the facts but I should tell him what I thought and ask him about his thoughts about this, but for now I have to focus on the mission. This is not a C ranked mission so I have to focus on mission very much."_

"_Hmm logic dictates that he should have left because risking 7 jounin and a ANBU is foolish to risk for a genin but there is one more thing that disturbs the logic: Why hokage-sama risks that lose 8 high talented shinobi for a genin...?Not that I hate Naruto..He even tried to befriend with me in academy I know even Kiba acts like brash and tries to make tantrum against Naruto he respects him as a fellow shinobi and Hinata-san likes him more then a friend but I don't know why our sensei acts neutral towards Naruto I know she doesn't hate him but she seems like she is on her guard for action and my bugs are acts same too. I can approach him about this subject but this may be a hard subject to talk him about or he may not know something about this but I can make research anyways so when I return to village I should make some information digesting."_

"All of you don't lose your focus or it will be our fall...Stay focused and-"

At that time an explosion was heard by everyone.

"Kakashi do you copy?" asked Yuugao the cat codenamed ANBU.

"Yes cat what is it?" answered Kakashi.

"Did u heard the explosion which I assume that is not came from you" answered Yuugao.

"No it was not from us it is either from Asuma's team or Chouza-san's team due to their abilities." answered Kakashi.

"No it's not from us Kakashi" answered Inoichi.

"As I said all of you beware the fights are started which will make the other sound shinobi's are warned and which will make Orochimaru warned if he is here. If we are lucky he will not care due to reports that is going to him but I don't think he will not do anything when he informed that there are jounin and ANBU are here."

"Understand."

"Acknowledged" chimed the two genin.

"It's too late you know Konoha bastards we are already noticed of your arrival and we decided to give you a proper welcome" said a sound jounin cockily.

"Well what do we see here 2 jounin and 2 genin here from tree hugging, brainless shit heads village." added another jounin from behind them.

"Shit we are surrounded" whispered Yuugao.

"I noticed cat-san let's take the genins to middle of us they are extreme for them I'll take the one who spoke first and u take the other maybe Shino-kun may assist to us." answered Gai.

"Tsk Tsk... Did u thought that we will come alone ?" asked sound jounin and 4 jounin come more which 2 of them come to help the first one and the other 2 come to help the other jounin.

"Damn this will make the things harder." muttered Yuugao.

"Gai-san cat-san I need to know their affinities. If they don't have either fire or lightning affinities I can assist you but I need time." whispered Shino.

"I understand how much time you need?" answered Yuugao and slightly turning her head to Shino.

"I need approximately five minute to handle the situation but that's assuming they don't have these two affinities and assuming can make us lose the battle. But if you insist that we should go with this plan you need to eliminate the fire and lightning users because these affinities will kill my insects instantly."

"I understand Shino-san just start your technique when you make it ready wait our signal to launch." chimed Gai.

"Choji for now I will want you do nothing due to make our job harder but just in for case be ready for any opening to help us which we may not see it ok? But again just in case be ready if we call you for any reinforcement." Asked Gai nicely and made his pose of grinning and holding his thumbs up.

"If you done with your speaking" shouted the sound jounin and charged Gai directly but he didn't know one small detail...just one small detail. Oh yes he will learn that detail in hard way.

In milliseconds he fly back because he was fighting against a jounin which expels in Taijutsu. One of the damn best of them. He may be too loud or sometimes annoying but the thing is if do you need a trusting comrade and a person who does know and can apply Taijutsu perfectly that's Gai.

"How...what...when..." asked sound jounin stupidly.

"Just a small notification for you my youthful enemy... I am one of the best taijutsu expert of my village and probably fastest ninja of my village.

"Come on guys let's do this" shouted sound jounin.

Raiton: Raijū Hashiri no Jutsu (Lightning Release: Lightning Beast Running Technique)

**Katon:Housenka no Jutsu **

Both techniques come from both side fastly. Bad thing is Gai cannot use ninjutsu. Yuugao is lightning and water type user and lightning wolves are running to her swiftly. She couldn't use her suiton techniques to defend the whole group because while she can defect the fire technique the lightning technique would harm her really bad. If the genins weren't here... She can't collapse the tunnel in order to cancel. But then...

"First Gate:Release"

"Second Gate:Release"

"Third Gate:Release"

"Yuugao listen to me carefully...I will cancel the lightning users technique with my gate technique which uses only air force so cancel the fire technique. Then I pray Shino will be ready" he made signs to Yuugao.

"I understand Gai" replied Yuugao.

"Fourth Gate:Release"

"Fifth Gate:Release"

Then gai punched towards to lightning wolves which they dissembled into thin air like a water vaporizes instantly.

**Suiton:Suijinheki **shouted Yuugao and made a wall from water which stopped the balls.

In few seconds before the enemy ninjas understand what happened they heared a mutter...

**Hijutsu:Mushidama**

And swarm of bugs flied towards to both side which made enemies blind to their surroundings

**Hijutsu:Eternal Darkness**

Shino muttered and enemy ninja started to scream because the bugs started to eat the enemies eyes and the bugs started to get inside of their bodies from their nose, ears and eyes in order to finish them.

"Yuugao-sempai finish them while my bugs are holding them at bay before something happens. Since Gai-sensei can't do much with his current situation you are our only hope to finish them."

"Dance of Crescent Moon" Yuugao muttered and she made a motion with tip of her blade that make u think that u see a shape of crescent moon. There was a few second silence before the blood started to come from their bodies and before they realized what happened, they fell on ground. Then Yuugao made a sharp short movement with her sword in order to clean the blood from sword then she put her sword into the sheath.

"Nice skill you have there Shino-san. You made just in time. If it were few seconds late we may weren't do it."

"I did what logic dictates and I did what I must do to save our comrade Yuugao-san, nothing more nothing less."

"Anyway since you follow the logic as your clan do I don't think I need to do anything in order to make you feel better as you did your first kill. Am I right?"

"Yes I am aware that what I did and the consequences. I know that I must do this in order to prevent them do more damage to innocent people and for save Naruto-san. I may not show much but he did try to help people when we were academy and even if we didn't speak at academy I was aware that Naruto wasn't disgusted because I was containing beetles unlike everyone were disgusted me he tried to befriended me. That's why I owe him as friend and as Konoha shinobi. By the way how is Gai-sensei? I don't know what he did but I can guess that what he did make strolls on his body."

"I think he will be fine in few minutes Shino-san. For what he did...Did you ever heard the 8 celestial gates?" answered Yuugao.

"They showed when we were in academy Yuugao-senpai but actually I don't remember what it is which I am sure Shino doesn't remember too. Right Shino?"

"Yes Choji-san, indeed they showed but we don't remember actually."

"Celestial gates are the eight chakra coils that acts as filter to chakra and produces chakra to bodies in order to make the body live. But notmally it is making the progress slowly in order to give body no stress. But if you force to open it like Gai-san do you are fastening the process of these facts which gives you extreme speed and strength to body. But as most of techniques give advantages which has disadvantages this one has the disadvantage of giving body extreme stress which makes your body starting to disintegrate the muscles and bones if you are not careful and stay in that state too much. And in order to lengthen the process you have to train to extreme like Gai-san and his student Lee-san does. That's why it is forbidden to teach this movement to people."

"Then why did he taught the 8 celestial gates too Lee, do you have any idea Yuugao-sempai?"asked Choji.

"Because Lee is like me Choji-kun. He can't use ninjutsu or genjutsu Choji-kun. But his ambition, his dream is become the greatest Taijutsu user like me and I believe in him. That's why I taught him."answered Gai.

"I am glad you are awake Gai-san. We will give you few minutes to recollect yourself. Is it ok with you?"

"Probably Yuugao-san, I appreciate the rest for few minutes in order to catch my breath. I am sorry for my actions but this is only the way I thought I can save us from giving casualties."

"You did what you have to do Gai-san even if it risks the mission but we should look to the results. We were saved thanks to your gate skills Gai-san"

"_I wonder how everyone else is doing?" _wondered everybody.


End file.
